Archive:Rt/A Support Runner
This is a support build designed to be resilient, counter ganks, gank NPCs and provide healing support/spike assistance when needed. It can be run in other settings as well with the simple expedient of substituting a resurrection signet for example. prof=ritua/assas restor=12+1+1 channe=12+1 deadly=3of remedyweaponmemoriesweaponstrikewas tsungraidashdagger/build Equipment * Since it is unlikely that your hands will be empty this is less important, however a Restoration Staff with double Health mods doesn't hurt. * Armour as desired, my setup is with Survivor Insignia, a minor Restoration rune, minor Channeling rune, 2 runes of Vitae and a superior Vigor. This results in a very high health total, especially when holding Generous Was Tsungrai (I believe that it exceeds 700 with a morale bonus). Radiant Insignia may be a reasonable alternative, to get more energy available when holding items. Usage The role this flagrunner has is to run flags, provide a solid ganking/counter ganking build, and good support for a ganking team/counter ganking team via the healing/pressure damage from the two life stealing weapon skills. Resilient Weapon allows dealing with degeneration pressure and support at the flagstand, while Soothing Memories is your efficiency heal for others. When not carrying a flag, Generous Was Tsungrai serves as your trigger for efficient use of Soothing Memories and Channeled Strike, while providing extra health and an efficient heal. * When running flags, simply use Dash for speed. * To gank archers/footmen/kinghts/bodyguard your damage will come from the lifesteals Vengeful Weapon and Weapon of Remedy, simply interrupt heals with the Disrupting Dagger. * Countering a ganker or ganker pair will usually involve using the Generous Was Tsungrai for cheap self heals and a bigger buffer of health, and the Vengeful Weapon and Weapon of Remedy to heal and reflect damage. Soothing Memories is also very efficient, and should be used. * Resilient Weapon doesn't mix well with the other two weapon skills, but is a good counter to degeneration based ganking or pressure on you while running/at the stand. Spreading it around reduces damage via the armour boost and regenerates your team. When approaching the flagstand it can be a good skill to use, as it is unstrippable and you are almost certani to be snared/crippled etc..., thus it provides +24 AL and 6 pips of regeneration while your team tries to support your flag push. * Channeled Strike can serve as a spike assist when at the stand, or to finish off a ganker. * As with many running builds, it is advised to call for help against multiple gankers or to use the NPCs wisely; the build works very well with even 2 attackers, but is vulnerable to chained knockdowns. * Your energy isn't unlimited, in one on one situations you can likely exclusively use the weapon skills to steal health, then when the enemy is low use Channeled Strike to finish him, but with multiple opponents to hold off lean more heavily on the efficient Generous Was Tsungrai and Soothing Memories until help arrives. Counters * Diversion, knockdown chains, interrupts (though the fast skills are tough to interrupt), life stealing enemies (it isn't damage), hexes and energy denial. Variants *A simple substitution of Renewing Surge for Channeled Strike allows for DPS rather than spike assistance, this can be handy to ward off caster harassment when running. *Mend Body and Soul can replace Soothing Memories for a bigger heal. *Substituting Shadow of Haste for Resilient Weapon allows for speedy withdrawls and mobility advantages, but makes harrassment by hex snaring or degeneration builds (such as Me/A Crippling Anguish flag runners) more hazardous. Notes * When ganking (especially Guild Lord, where time is crucial) the pairing of this runner with another player must be considered; Knockdowns, Blindness, Evasive stances and the like actually reduce the killing speed, since about 40 DPS can be delivered via the health steals, but only if the enemy is connecting. * The interrupt is half range, this takes some adjustment if one isn't used to it. Archers will heal after triggering two life steals, so interrupt the troll unguent then. * Because the build acts to steal health from damagers it provides the most pressure in small squad settings, and more distributed pressure in 8v8, where the effects aren't as noticeable, thus it's effectiveness on a gank/countergank. It still provides good support in 8v8 however, and in 4v4 play serves as a decent heal support while adding pressure and contributing to a spike.